The Life Cafe
by Calliope Piper
Summary: RENT- Mimi decides to get a job working as a waitress at the Life Cafe, and a customer starts to stalk her. It's a suspense-fic.
1. Default Chapter

"Roger, I want to do something."

He looked up at me from the couch where he was thinking of new notes for a song. "Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm just sick of staying in this freezing building not doing anything." I sat down next to him. "I want to work again."

He stared at me. "Not as a dancer at the Cat Scratch Club again!" he told me. "I'm not going to let you work there! Absolutely not!"

I hated when he acted like that. "You're not my father!" I yelled back at him. And then I whispered, "But you're right. Not there again."

He started tuning his guitar, which was a nervous habit of his. "Well what do you want to do, then? There's nothing!" He kept tuning, but then gave up. "This fucking thing won't tune!" He got up and retreated into the bedroom.

Maybe Mark would know if somewhere was hiring. I knocked on his door. "Mark? Are you there?"

He slowly opened the door and knew something was going on. "Hey, Mimi. What's the matter?" he asked.

"I want to work. Do you know of any place where I can get a job?"

He blinked. "A job? Another one? Now? Mimi, you almost died a few months ago, and now you're thinking of working again? Don't you think you should take it easy for a while longer?"

"I'm fine! So do you know somewhere or not? I can't stand this place anymore, and we need money."

He appeared as if he was thinking. "I don't know off the top of my head, but I'm sure I can ask around at the store. Or go ask Maureen." Then he added sarcastically, "She seems to know _everything_."

That was a really great idea! "Thanks, Mark! I think I'm going to go do that." I hurriedly left his room and yelled to Roger's closed door, "I'm heading over to Maureen's! I'll be back later!"

I grabbed my coat and purse and left the loft. It was around 3:00, yet it was absolutely freezing. I saw my breath in front of me in the cold air. March shouldn't be this bitter.

I quickly walked to Maureen's apartment, which was only two blocks away, and knocked on the door. "Maureen!" I called. "It's Mimi!"

Noisy footsteps echoed behind the door, and she smiling greeted me. She was in a tight striped shirt and even tighter jeans. "Hey, Mimi! How's life?"

"Boring," I replied. "And that's why I'm here."

"You're here because I'm never boring?" she joked.

I laughed. "No- I'm here because Mark says you might know where I can find a job. I want to work again."

Her face lit up! "Well, I was actually out and about today, and I saw a sign at the Life Café! They're looking for a waitress! Now, I was going to take it, but I've been too busy auditioning for clubs and such. You should go!"

The Life Café? That was our favorite place to eat! It was cheap, the food was good, and a lot of the people knew us already. That would be the perfect place to go!

"Thanks so much, Maureen! I'll head over there soon!" I started to leave and happily made my way back to the loft.

I inserted the key into the door and burst into the room, but no one was there. "Mark? Roger? Anyone home?" I called.

Roger emerged from his room. "Oh. Hi," he said flatly.

He looked like a mess. He's been looking like that a lot lately. I wish he'd stop being like that. "Guess where I might be working?"

"I don't see why you want to get a fucking job, Mimi. You should stay here and not tire yourself out."

He's never cared about that before! "Fuck you! I'll do whatever I want! And it just so happens there's a job opening at the Life Café! And guess where I'm going soon? Over there to get a job!"

I tore past him and into his room and sorted through my clothes that were thrown in a pile on a chair. There was a short black skirt and a clean white t-shirt that I thought would be 'presentable' for a job interview. Now, if I was back at the Cat Scratch Club, I'd be wearing something _totally_ different…

I unchanged and threw those on, then did my hair into a bun. My curls fell neatly over my forehead, just the way I liked it. I then found a pair of black pumps and slipped them on.

"Roger, I'm leaving. I'll be home later."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mimi! How've you been?" Sara, one of the waitresses, said as I entered the Life Café.

"Hey! I've been okay… I'm actually here about the waitress job. I wanted to work, so here seems like a good place."

Her eyes lit up. "That's great! I'll have you talk to the manager." She hollered back into the kitchen, "Larry! Someone's here for the job!"

A tall man with thick glasses came out carrying a notepad. He gave me a little smile. "This the girl, Sara?"

She nodded. "Yep! This is Mimi Marquez. She's a regular here, and she needs a job."

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"Twenty."

"Any prior job experience?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes. I worked in a club up until a few months ago."

"So you've had a job before?"

"Yes. I've worked since I was fourteen babysitting, working at supermarkets- anything anyone needed until I was eighteen and worked at the club. I've done a lot."

He nodded his head and scribbled something on the notepad. "Mimi, huh? Well, considering no one else has applied yet, you've got the job. You get $4 an hour plus tips. Sara here will help you get set."

He turned to leave. "Thank you!" I called after him. When he was gone, I turned to Sara. "I can't believe it! I'm actually working again! This is amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too excited. It gets old real fast."

"But at least it's a job and this place is heated," I insisted.

She laughed and tossed her golden, crimped hair. "Come on. We have work to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this was the first time I had ever been a waitress, and I thought it was fun. Well, today I kind of just followed Sara and this other woman Elisa around to learn how everything works and what to do- it was basically training.

I was there until almost ten o'clock at night, but that wasn't so bad. I'd normally be leaving for work at that time, so this was good for me. And we'd finally have a little bit more money, which we desperately needed. At least Roger would be happy about that!

I said goodbye to the gals at the Café and made my way home. It was freezing, but I didn't mind now. I felt better than I had in over two months.

When I reached the apartment, I entered it and ran up the stairs, eager to tell Mark and Roger. When I entered the loft, it seemed that no one was there, which was odd because the night was still young.

But then I saw Roger sprawled out on the couch. I didn't want to wake him, or he'd have a fit, so I went to Mark's room, but he wasn't there.

Oh well. I guess I'd be alone tonight unless someone came by or Roger woke up. That didn't bother me.

I went into the bedroom and got changed into leggings and one of Roger's sweaters. I was going to go fix something to eat- there wasn't much else to do.

There was nothing edible in the cabinets. Were we really that bad that we didn't have food? I thought Mark had went shopping earlier this week, but I don't know where our food has gone…

"Mimi, where the fuck were you?"

His voice made me jump. "I was working," I answered flatly. So much for my celebration.

"You've been gone for eight hours, and you didn't even think to tell me that you were leaving?"

He's been acting so much like my father lately. "Look, Roger, I told you that I was heading over to the Life Café, but you just can't accept the fact that I have a job! And there's nothing you can do about it! Every time you go out I don't need to know where you're going! We're not a bunch of immature teenagers who need parental guidance!" I yelled at him, then dashed into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Fuck you too!" he yelled, then I heard the bang of the closing of the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

There was someone at the door, knocking impatiently. "What?" I yelled. After my fight with Roger, I didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

"Mimi? Can I come in?" I felt like I was 14 again after a fight with my parents.

It was Mark. "Sure. Whatever. I really don't care." I stared at him blankly from my post on the bed and watched him grab a chair and sit down awkwardly.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that he wanted to know where Roger was and why we weren't together.

"Don't give me that bullshit," he told me. "What happened between you and Roger? I know it's been normal lately for him to take off like that, but he usually leaves his guitar. You two must have really been pissed off."

I took a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders. "Look, Mark. I'm working at the Life Café, and I told Roger that I was leaving. So then I come home, bursting with excitement at actually having a job, and who's there? Roger, yelling at me, telling me to let him know where I am at every second of the day! Fuck him!"

"He just doesn't want anything to happen to you. He's protecting you," he said quietly.

"Protecting me? _Protecting me?_ Are you fucking kidding? He's acting like he owns me; as if I'm a thirteen-year-old who needs to be watched. Yeah well, I don't need it!"

Mark looked extremely uncomfortable. "Um, I'm really happy that you got a job." He quietly left the room.

I laid back down and tried to sleep, knowing that it would never come since I was still quite ticked. I wasn't tired, though I desperately wanted to close my eyes and be taken away from reality- from all of the shit that was happening.

It seemed like hours and hours of staring at the wall, with its chipping paint and dirty look, before I heard the front door open, then slam noisily shut.

"Where is she?" I heard that oh-so-familiar voice angrily say.

"Sleeping," came Mark's reply. "What's with you, Roger? You need to give her some freedom. She's not a little kid."

"No shit, and I never said she was."

"Bull! She told me that you yelled at her for not telling you she was leaving!" Then he added, "At least she _has_ a job and does something with her life! You're always moping around here, not sure what to do with yours!"

He began to tune his guitar again. I knew he was trying not to scream at Mark, which I was sure he'd do if it wasn't so late, not like he ever cared before. But it was probably 3 o'clock, if not later.

Mark's door slammed, and I once again tried to sleep, but couldn't.

Roger entered our room and sat down beside me. "Mimi… look..."

I turned over and looked at him but remained silent. I noticed how tired he looked. "Go to sleep," I snapped at him. "You look like crap."

"Fine," he grumbled and laid down. He was asleep within minutes. Lucky him.

I looked at the clock with the neon red letters, glowing in the darkness. 4:15. And I had to work in 8 hours. This sucks.

"Mimi! Get up!"

I groaned and rolled over. "What time is it?"

"11:15. You never sleep this late." Mark looked concerned.

Where the fuck was Roger? "Shit!" I exclaimed, and jumped out of bed. I dashed into the bathroom, took a ten minute shower, threw on a tight skirt and blouse, and ran out of there carrying my black boots.

I threw them on and ran all the way to the Life Café. It was 11:58.

I burst through the doors and immediately spotted Sara. "Hey!"

She smiled at me. "You ready for your first day?"

"Yeah," I said. I went through all the things I learned yesterday in my head, making sure that my lack of sleep didn't make everything erased.

She reached into her pocket and thrust a notepad and pen in my hand. "Go."


	4. Chapter 4

"My name is Mimi, and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

The man sitting alone at the table kept staring at my chest. I don't think he realized that I was talking to him.

"Sir? Can I get you anything?" I asked, louder this time.

"What? Oh, uh… a… a salad and water." Still, the eyes were on my shirt.

I jotted that down in my bubbly handwriting and quickly walked back into the kitchen.

"I saw that," Sara informed me.

"Saw what?"

"That guy was staring at your chest the entire time you took his order," she said in between giggles.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, then handed her the order. "A salad and a water, pronto. I don't want to deal with him again."

Today was a slow day. Only twenty-three people have come in since noon, and it's been four hours. Elisa told me that they usually average twenty people an hour, so this was horrible. I wish more people would come in, or this was going to be two very long hours.

"Here's the guy's order."

"Thanks." I took it from her hands and went to the man's table. "Here you go, sir." I heard the front door open and shut, meaning another customer. Finally!

"What's your name?" the man asked me, still not making eye contact.

"Mimi," I said, forcing a smile on my lips, a smile that I've used so many times back at the Club.

He gave a crooked smile and nodded his head. "Mimi… what a pretty name!"

"Enjoy your food," I remarked coolly, then turned and ran back into the kitchen. I noticed that he was still watching me, and I felt horrible. I wish this day was over…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roger was on the couch with his guitar, mumbling lyrics to himself when I came home.

"Hey. You're back," I said to him unenthusiastically. I felt like crap- that guy was there all day, trying to flirt with me.

"How was _work_?" he spat out.

"It sucked. This guy sat at one of the tables all day and tried to flirt with me. And I couldn't get away from it." No matter how angryRoger gets with me sometimes, I can't stay mad at him for long.

He looked up at me. "He was _what_??"

"Trying to flirt with me. It doesn't matter, though- it just was creepy." I sat next to him and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. "Where were you this morning?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He shrugged off the question. "Places." He grabbed his guitar and went into our room. He gently shut the door, and I could hear him pacing through the paper-thin walls. The out of tune notes started up again, and I knew he was thinking about something.

I didn't want to disturb Roger while he was writing a song or he would have another fit, and I didn't want that right now. I didn't know what to do about this guy, and he wasn't going to help me- he'd probably just accuse me of flirting back.

Mark… or Maureen… or Joanne… one of them would know what to do. I started to go out, but then stopped myself. I was acting like such a child- things like this happened all the time back at the Cat Scratch Club. I don't know why I was getting so worked up. Guys flirt with me, and I sometimes flirt back. But not this time. There was something about that guy- something I didn't like. I hope he never comes back to the Café.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!!_ "Hello?"

"Mimi? It's Elisa here at the Café. We're having a bit of a problem. Remember that guy? Well, he's back, and he's requesting you."

"Shit! Give me ten minutes. Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

My heart was racing as I stepped through the doors of the Café. Immediately, I spotted Him, the man whose order I had taken just hours ago. And he scared me.

He seemed to sense me come into the room. He stared right at me… well, my shirt, actually… and smiled. "Mimi! You're back!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm back." What the fuck was this guy's problem? I've met some pretty crazy guys over time, but something about this one was different. Why the hell did I have to come back here and face him? I just wanted to be back in the loft.

"Come, sit with me."

I just stared at him. "What? I don't think so."

"Ooh, Mimi, I want to talk to you," he purred.

"We're talking. What do you want?" I practically yelled at him.

"I want to get to know you! What's wrong with that?"

Was this guy out of his mind? I glared at him and stormed out of the café, completely annoyed. Sure, guys would want to "get to know me" after I danced for them, but after waiting this one's table? I couldn't take it!

With my hands deep in my coat pockets, I began the walk back to the loft in the cold. I had this constant feeling that someone was watching me, and I had to keep turning around, making sure that I wasn't being followed.

Eventually, I reached my building. Besides the fact that it was completely run down, it never looked more welcoming. I dashed inside and slammed the door. Then I began to feel dizzy and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"Mimi? Are you okay?" 

I didn't want to open my eyes. The voice was somewhat familiar, but not familiar enough for my liking. "Who- where am I?" I asked, still keeping my eyes shut.

"Far away from that hideous building of that you dare call 'home'." I felt hands on my back helping me sit up. Now I had to look.

"Excuse me? But where am I and who-" I knew where I was. "You! How did… What did? What the fuck is going on?"

"Well, I followed you home to… to make sure you got home alright and to finally get to meet you, and you walked inside and passed out. So I brought you here to my apartment, which is much nicer than yours. Someone with your beauty deserves better."

I held my head in my hands. I felt so sick. "Look, can I go home? I have friends who are worried where I am right now, and I have to rest…" This wasn't how I wanted to spend the rest of my day. What day was it, anyway?

He looked hurt. "I thought I was doing something nice for you. I love you!" He began to move closer to me, and I jumped off of the bed where I was sitting, but stumbled and landed on the floor. I began to look for a way out, but didn't find one.

There was a window…. windows always worked for escapes. Thank god this guy lived on the ground floor!

I thrust it open and climbed out, leaving him shocked that I got away from him. I squeezed through the opening and landed on the cold ground, scratching my arms and legs, even making them bleed. My coat and shoes were still in His apartment.

I didn't even know where I was, but I did know that it was freezing cold out! And I didn't even have my coat. I was immediately shivering.

I ran as quickly as I could to the nearest street corner- this was 38th Street, and I needed to get to 11th. I would freeze to death before I made the trip there. There was one thing I could think of doing- call someone to come pick me up.

There was a phone booth across the street, and I dashed there, but was breathing heavily. I was also uncontrollably shaking, partly due to fear.

I always kept a few quarters with me, sewn into the hem of my skirt. It was a trick my mother taught me when I had to get around by myself when I was a kid- you never knew when you would need extra money.

I ripped open the bottom of my skirt and pushed it into the coin slot and dialed.

After three rings, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Benny? I need your help!"

* * *

The dark green Range Rover came pulling next to the sidewalk, and Benny, dressed in a black jacked and khaki pants, came out. I watched him look at me in awe- I must have looked like complete crap.

He put his arm around me and led me into the heavily heated car. I was completely out of it by then; freezing, bleeding, overwhelmed.

"Mimi, come on," he said, and grabbed my cold hand and directed me to the loft.

"Get her some blankets and coffee," I heard him command whoever was there. "She's in a really bad condition."

I felt him sit me down onto the couch, then place a blanket over my shoulders and a cup of warm coffee in my hands, that I slowly sipped. The shaking wasn't as hard now, but I felt as if I could never be warm again. Even the park back in December wasn't this bad.

The door opened and slammed shut, and I knew Benny was gone. I didn't even know who else was in the loft.

"Holy shit, Mimi! What… who did this to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled me close to him, and I felt safe- like nothing would be able to touch me again. His arms were the only place I felt safe anymore.

"Mimi, what happened earlier? That man… who was that?" he asked after awhile.

I turned to look at him and was shocked that he had a black eye and quite a few bruises on the rest of his face. "What happened to _you_?" I whispered, fearing that what happened to me began with what happened to him.

He shook his head. "When you passed out downstairs, I heard it- these walls are so fucking paper thing. I didn't know it was you, but I went to look, and there was that guy standing over you, with this weird look on his face- I've never seen him before."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Well, he started to carry you out, when I stopped him, and well… we got into a fight, and I…I lost." His fingers stroked my cheek. "If I ever find him, he _will_ pay…"

"Roger," I said, cutting him off, "remember when I told you about the guy at the Café? This is the same one." I didn't want to go into details. I didn't even want to remember this whole thing. "I'm going to bed."

He helped me up and led me into our room. Without even changing, I fell asleep.

* * *

The red lights of the clock blinked 6:52 A.M. It seemed like I had slept for days, but in reality it was only thirteen hours. Roger was asleep next to me, looking more beautiful than ever before. I watched him for a few minutes before getting up and making my way to the bathroom, where I took a much-needed shower.

I was a complete mess. I ached all over and I felt so tired, but I couldn't go back to sleep now. I messily put my hair in a ponytail then threw on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, then made myself comfortable on the couch. I wasn't going back to the Life Café. Ever.

And I didn't even feel comfortable here in the loft. _He_ knew where I lived… well, the building, at least. And he knew Roger because of their fight, and I didn't even know what else he knew!

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to concentrate on something else- anything else besides yesterday. I stared at the dirty wall, just sitting and thinking…

"Mimi? I'm so glad you're okay!"

I turned around and weakly smiled at the familiar figure, dressed in a red coat and navy-and-white scarf. "Hey Mark."

He sat down next to me and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure you okay? Is there anything I can do?" He was always there to help me.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine. I'll be okay."

He got up and grabbed his camera off of the table. "Okay- I'm off to work, then to do some filming. See you later." He quietly left the loft, and I was alone again.

I began to shiver- it's been happening a lot lately- so I began to search for a blanket. Quietly I entered our room and began to rummage through piles of clothes in the closet and dresser. I guess I was being too loud because I woke up Roger.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"It's fucking _freezing_ in this place," I told him, still searching.

He laughed. "What else is new?" He got up and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close… and giving off body heat. "Is that better?"

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Yes… yes, it _is_ better." I released myself and stared into his magnificent blue eyes. My mood completely changed when I re-noticed the black eye. "I still can't believe that that guy… I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him." Then I quietly added, "And I hope I never have to see him again." I shuddered at the thought.

Roger went over to the dresser, opened the bottom drawer, and threw me a blanket. "Don't worry about him. He can't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it." I could tell that he was doubting himself, but it made me feel better anyway.

I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and went into the other room to make some coffee. But then the phone rang.

I quickly picked it up, expecting it to be Mark or Maureen or someone. "Hello?"

The only sound on the other line was breathing. "Hello?" I asked again, louder this time.

More breathing. "Mimi… Mimi… it's so good to hear your voice again."

The phone fell from my hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Roger came running in when he heard the phone drop. "Mimi, what the hell—" He stopped when he saw me shaking with the phone on the floor.

I ran over to him and buried my head in his chest. We stood there like that for awhile, until he gently pushed me away and looked into my eyes.

"Was that… was that _him_?" His tone was shaky and his eyes flashed with anger.

I nodded, then picked up the phone and put it up to my ear, though I wasn't sure why. There was laughter on the other end. Then, "Mimi… are you really that scared of me? I never did anything to you!"

As quietly as possible, I handed the phone to Roger. "Hello?" he asked his angry tone. After a few seconds, he screamed, "Get the fuck away from her you asshole! I will call the-- the police on you if you don't leave her alone!" He slammed the phone down and grabbed my hand. "It'll be okay. I'll make sure to it that you never have to see him… or hear him… again!"

"Promise?" I asked, feeling like I was a little kid again.

He took a deep breath and looked a little bit nervous. "Yes. I promise." He took my hand and led me to the couch. His left hand started moving as if going up and down the neck of a guitar, playing imaginary notes. If he doesn't have his guitar with him, this was his other nervous habit. "Would you mind staying with Maureen and Joanne for a few days?"

I looked at him, completely confused. "Why? Where are you going?"

He shook his head. "I have to take care of some business."

"And what about Mark? He'll be here, right?" I asked curiously. What was going on?

"Yeah, yeah. Mark'll be here, but he's always working or filming, and there wouldn't be anyone if _he_ somehow shows up. _He_ doesn't know where Maureen's apartment is. You'll be safest there." He stopped his air guitar playing and gave me this really serious look. "You have to go by tonight. Don't worry about me. I'll—"

I jumped up and kissed him before he could say anything else. I didn't want him to leave me now, at the time that I needed him the most. And it's for _days_, not even like a few hours. I don't think I can take that!

We were interrupted by loud knocking on the door. "Roger? Mark? Mimi? Anyone home?" came the perky voice.

I pulled out of our kiss and began to go to the door to let her in, but Roger mouthed to be quiet, then he kissed me again, knowing how much I needed him.

"Roger, I know you're in there!! Stop writing lyrics and open the damn door!" she demanded.

Our lips unlocked and he whispered to go into our room. He grabbed his guitar off of the table, put on an angry face, and thrust open the door. "Maureen, I was _right_ in the middle of a new song. What the fuck is your problem?" he asked, keeping a completely straight face for this little act that I witnessed from our room through a slit in the door.

Maureen didn't suspect that he was kidding and just rolled her brown eyes at him and sighed dramatically. "Is Mimi here?"

I made a grand entrance at the sound of my name. "Hey Maureen."

"How's the new job? The Life Café is such a great place to work!"

I bit my lip and threw Roger a look saying "I can't believe you didn't tell her!" But he looked away.

Left to answer the question by myself, I had to think of something. "I quit," I answered simply.

"What? Why? And it's only been a few days!! What happened? Details!! I want details!"

Once you said something to her, she wanted to know _everything_ about it. But I didn't really want to get into this right now. I'd tell her later. "It wasn't working out."

"What do you _mean_, it wasn't working out?"

"Maureen, she doesn't want to tell you, okay? It's none of your fucking business!" Roger yelled at her.

She glared at him, then gave me a questioning look, but she dropped the matter. "Are you ready for tonight?"

I shook my head. "I only found out about it not too long ago. I just have to throw some clothes in a bag and I'll be fine." There was an awkward silence after that, so I said, "I'll go do that now," then dashed into to the bedroom.

The first thing I noticed was that the window was open, which was odd, because I could have sworn that it was closed when I was in here earlier. But I didn't think anything of it—I could be mistaken. But I also found itstrange that the blue shirt I left on the chair last night was also gone. Was I going crazy?

I grabbed my beat up old duffle bag and threw three days worth of clothes in it, then other things I'd need. The whole time, I had a feeling I was being watched, like someone was in the room. But that would be impossible because the room was so tiny. I guess I was just still freaked out about _him_.

Ipulled on a pair of beat up black sneakers, then slammed the window shut and went back into the other room, where Roger and Maureen were whispering about something. They stopped when they saw me come in.

"Mimi, what's the matter?" Roger asked me, sensing something was terribly wrong. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, even though I was a little spooked about the open window and the missing clothes. "Do you want to go, Maureen? I want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Sure! I'll be downstairs! See ya, Roger!" she skipped out the door.

"Tell me the truth. What's wrong?" he demanded.

"The window was closed earlier, and when I went in the room, it was open. I left a shirt on the chair, and now it's gone. And I have this feeling someone is watching me! Roger, what if _he_ is here?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry—he's not here. I guarantee you there is no one here besides you and me." He leaned down and kissed me. "I'll miss you so much during the next few days."

"I'll miss you, too," I told him quietly. "I don't want you to go." I wanted so badly to know where he was going, but knew better than to ask. He hates sharing details.

He took my bag in one hand, then my hand in the other and led me downstairs. Maureen was waiting outside. It was freezing, and I realized I didn't have a coat. I began to shiver again.

Roger took off his jacket and gave it to me, then kissed me softly on the lips. "Bye Mimi."

"Bye," I whispered, then walked outside into the cold March air. "Let's go. Quickly."


	8. Chapter 8

Maureen had a small, one bedroom apartment that had clothes and music everywhere. I put my bag on the floor and watched her grab everything off of the couch and put it in a messy pile on a tiny table.

Then she plopped onto the couch and motioned for me to sit next to her. Her usual smile disappeared and she became very serious.

"Mimi, what's going on? I _know_ there's something wrong."

I knew I had to tell her eventually, but the right words weren't coming to me. "There's this guy," I began.

"And?"

"And he's been stalking me!" I quickly said. At the shocked look on her face, I told her everything that's been going on in the past few days. It was so hard telling the whole thing, but she was my friend and I knew she'd help.

"Aww, Mimi! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked after I had finished, then put her arms around me. "It's going to be okay. You're safe here. He doesn't know where you are."

That's when I had a thought. If _he_ was in the loft, he would have overheard that I was leaving, then followed me here! I wasn't safe anywhere, and I told this to Maureen.

"You're just being paranoid," she told me, "Calm down, and we'll have some fun! Hmm… do you want to watch a little TV?"

Maybe that would get my mind off of this. I jumped at the chance- our TV in the loft was broken. "Yes!"

She smiled and turned it on. There wasn't much on except reruns of soap operas, which Maureen loved, but she decided to flick on the news instead to catch a weather report. We were expecting snow soon.

As she was flipping channels, something caught my eye. "Maureen, go back two channels," I said, swearing that _he_ was on the channel. She quickly flipped back a few stations.

There was a picture of a man with greasy brown hair and piercing green eyes. That was _definitely_ him, even though his hair was a different color. "Holy shit, it's _him_," I muttered under my breath, completely shocked.

"Who??"

"The guy! The one that's stalking me!" I told her, completely afraid of what they were about to say about him.

"No fucking way!" she exclaimed. She immediately turned up the volume and we listened carefully for the news reporter.

The reporter said, "This man, who calls himself Jack Gerald, is on the loose. He has a history of selling drugs, theft, and sexual assault. He has recently been after a young waitress. If you have any information regarding this man, please call this number."

A phone number scrolled across the bottom of the screen, and I looked at Maureen, who grabbed the phone off of the table next to the couch. She handed it to me. "Call them! Tell them what happened!"

I took the phone from her and was about to dial when it rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Mimi, put down the phone. It would not be a wise decision to call them," that voice came, the voice that made me afraid.

"It's… it's…" before I could get anything else out, Maureen snatched the phone from me.

"Look, Mr. Jack Gerald, you leave Mimi alone. What do you want with her anyway, you _stalker_?!"

Click! The line went dead, leaving Maureen fuming and shocked at once. "What an asshole! Who does he think he is, to be scaring the crap out of you and watching you 24/7? This is insane, and we have to do something about it!"

She began to dial, but then there was a loud screeching noise and the power went dead.

"That fuck cut the power!" she screeched. "The power lines aren't down, it's not like a blizzard or I'm not paying my bills or something caused this! This guy is somewhere in this building. And we're going to do something about it!"

"We are?" I asked, completely surprised at her daringness. "We don't know what this guy is capable of! I don't _know_ what he would have done to me if I hadn't escaped. Why don't we stay here so he can't hurt either of us?"

She didn't even respond. "I'm calling Mark." She reached under the couch and pulled out a cell phone, which I knew was Joanne's. She dialed a few numbers, then said quickly, "Mark? It's me. Can you come over?... It's urgent! We need you!.... No, my equipment isn't busted again…. Oh my god, you don't know she's here? He didn't tell you?... Well, can you come or not?... Thanks! Make it quick!" She closed the phone and put it back under the couch. "He'll be here as soon as possible."

I bit my lip and nodded. This was one big nightmare that I wish ended soon. I didn't know how much longer I could take of the phone calls and the weird happenings. It was all too much. I wish Roger was here… where was he, anyway?

After ten minutes of waiting in silence, Maureen became extremely fed up and started pacing the room. "Where is he? It shouldn't take more than five minutes to get over here!!" She became impatient really fast.

"I don't know. Give him a few more minutes," I whispered.

"Fine," she grumbled, and sat back down.

But then the cell phone rang, and Maureen pulled it out and answered it slowly. "Hello?" She looked at me with wide eyes and looked really mad, then nervous. "What came up, Mark? You're not working currently, and it's not like someone asked you to film something. Why?.... There has to be an explanation! You wouldn't promise me something and then back down for no reason!" she yelled.

"Give me the phone," I commanded her. She handed it to me quickly. "Mark, what's going on? Where are you?"

"Mimi, something came up and I can't come, okay? I was right nearMaureen's apartment when I realized I had todo something.I'm sorry." His voice was shaking. I could have sworn I heard _his_ voice in the background go, "Hang up! Don't tell her anything else!", because then Mark said, "I have to go," and hung up.

I turned to Maureen. "Mr. Jack Gerald has somehow gotten to Mark and convinced him not to come. What should we do?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked nervously.

I was trying to devise a plan when there was a loud knocking at the door, then, "Mimi, it's okay—you can open the door!" The voice wasn't Mark's.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who… who's there?" No answer, but the knocking continued. "Who is it?" I demanded, not sure if I wanted to know.

Maureen opened the door, but no one was there. "Hello?? Anyone there??" She angrily slammed it. "Okay, this is freaking me out, Mimi!! We need to get out of here." She grabbed her coat and started out. "Let's go over to—" she dropped her voice into a whisper, "Pookie's. She'll know what to do."

I followed her, still puzzled over the person who was at the door, and where he could have possibly disappeared to. The voice sounded somewhat like Jack's, but there was something different about it that I couldn't put my finger on it.

We took the exit out of the back of the building, just in case Jack was watching the front. But come to think of it, he could be surveying the whole building. We'd just have to take that risk, though I didn't want to. There was no "safe" escape. Maureen showed me through the back alleys and we ran all the way to Joanne's apartment, which was six blocks from hers.

She pulled out her key and we quietly entered the building and went to Joanne's, but she wasn't there. After all of the doors and windows were locked and all of the shades were pulled, we hid out in the small bathroom (Maureen's idea) with a phone because no one would be able to see us there.

The phone rang. We looked at each other, neither one of us wanting to answer it, fearing the worst. "Get it—it could be Joanne!" I urged her.

"Hello?" she answered, then silence. I couldn't read her face at all—it was like there was a mask. "No, she's here." More silence. "Well where are _you_?" Her face finally showed an emotion: concern, then shock. "You're _where_? What the hell are you doing _there?_"

"What's going on?" I asked her, but didn't get any response.

She kept on talking. "Look, you better get over here as soon as possible, which probably won't be soon, considering you're there, and we're here. We're hiding out in the bathroom in minimal lighting." She hung up, but stayed silent.

"What's going on? Who was that? Where is this person?" the questions flooded out.

"That was Roger, and he's at—or _was_ at—the Life Café, then a police station, and was at a payphone near the police station when he called."

"What was he doing at _those_ places?"

She shrugged. "He really didn't explain much, except that he had to get information from the Café, give it to the police, then something else that I couldn't understand. He's just glad that you're safe."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god," I whispered. "He's okay."

"Now we sit and wait until someone shows up."

* * *

_Ring!_ "Hello?" Maureen picked up tentatively. She handed the phone to me, looking like she was about to cry.

"Hello?"

"Mimi?" the voice was shaky and hoarse.

"Yeah?" My mind wasn't registering the so-familiar voice. Something was wrong, I could sense it. "Who is this?"

"It's Mark!!"  
Mark? What the hell? It didn't sound like him at all. "What happened to you? Where are you?"

"I'm so sorry, Mimi. I had to tell him—he had me at gunpoint, so I told him… I was outside Maureen's place after she called, then this guy comes out of nowhere, holds me at gunpoint, directs me not to go inside, and commands me to tell him where Joanne's is." He paused then explained, "I didn't know what else to do!"

"Shit!" I yelled. "Oh my god, Mark… we have to leave again! We'll call you when we find somewhere!" I hung up the phone and looked at Maureen. "Did he tell—"

She nodded. "Where else can we go? Not the loft, not my place, and we can't stay here."

"Benny's? Collins'? We can always hide out in a subway or store or something. Or get to Grand Central and go to Scarsdale and hide at Mark's parents'," I offered weakly.

Her eyes lit up. "Great idea! We'll go to Scarsdale! He'll never find us there!"

I stared at her. "I kind of like my 'Benny-Collins-Subway-Store' plan better. And it's cheaper. We'll go to Scarsdale if nothing else works."

She shrugged. "Okay, but let's make it quick. Jack could be circling the building as we speak!" She opened the door and we started to exit, but we heard commotion outside of the apartment. "Fire escape!" she whispered.

We threw open a window and climbed out onto the fire escape. To our _wonderful _luck, it was snowing. Maureen jumped over the rail and onto the garbage can ten feet below. It was crazy, but it was fast—I followed suit.

Running on the slippery ground in the dark wasn't the smartest thing to do—it was pretty stupid, actually, and it slowed us down, considering we didn't want to fall. After about twenty minutes of dashing around in the cold, I was exhausted and freezing. "We need to get inside—we're both going to be really sick and hurt like this."

Grumbling, she slowed down and muttered something about how we'd duck into the next place that's open. Another five minutes passed before we went into a tiny, but insanely warm, café. We ordered coffee as we thought of another plan; being outside was crazy. As we were thinking, the door opened.

"Maureen? Mimi? What are you two doing here?"

We turned around in unison to see Collins standing there, covered in snow. "We've been on the run," I whispered to him as he sat down next to us.

He looked amused. "From what? Mark's camera?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "That is something to run from, but that's not it."

She lowered her voice. "If you haven't heard already, this guy named Jack is stalking Mimi and has been chasing us all day." She then told him everything that's happened in the last bunch of hours.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked me. "You need to get far away for awhile. Far away like out of the city, or at least a hideout. Stalkers are not a thing to take lightly." He thought for a moment. "I have a few students that you could probably stay with for awhile. I'll drive you there."

I nodded. "Thanks so much, Collins." I turned to Maureen. "Where are you going to go?"

She shrugged, then grinned. "I have lots of places I can go! But you have to stay safe, Mimi. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry," I assured her as Collins and I started to leave the café. "I'll be fine."

Collins' car was waiting a block away, and I got into it as fast as possible. It would be a long rest of the night.

* * *

Where's Roger? What will happen to Mimi? Where is Jack? All coming in the next few chapters! 


End file.
